Seen
by Hatcheter
Summary: Comings and goings in the early morning. Sequel to Estimation.


Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to MGM and Gekko productions, and all the fine people involved. Though it they want to give it away, I'd be happy to take it off their hands for them.

Spoilers: none this time.

Sequel to: Estimation.

**Seen**

by Hatcheter

Sergeant Ezekiel Bates shuffled down the corridor toward his quarters. He had just finished the last shift of his week as the night duty officer, and was looking forward to two days off to rest and restore a normal sleep/wake cycle.

The early morning sunlight filtered in through windows and doors, casting the hall in warm, soft light. Most of the personnel were still sleeping, and Bates wasn't surprised to find the corridor empty. He hadn't seen anybody on his way to bed all week.

So he was mildly surprised when, thirty yards down the corridor, Doctor Weir's door slid open. He knew she was an early riser, she had shown up at the control center before the end of his shift twice in the last week. He assumed she was on her way up there, and quickly considered whether or not there was anything he ought to brief her on.

And then Bates stopped dead in his tracks when Major Sheppard strode out the open door. He was dressed in his gray pants and black t-shirt, but lacked his jacket, sidearm, and shoes.

Bates rubbed his eyes, and looked again, in time to see the major enter his own quarters further down the hall. Shaking his head, Bates hurried to his room. If he was seeing things, he was certainly in need of sleep. And if he wasn't…well, he didn't want to contemplate that when he was this tired.

Two days later, it was Rodney's turn to see the unexpected. The second pot of coffee had worn off, and he was trying to find his quarters before he fell asleep in the hall. He would have slept in his lab, but the couch had disappeared a few weeks ago. Major Sheppard was his number one suspect, as the man had been hassling him about how often he fell asleep in there. And Elizabeth was obviously in on it, as she had forbidden him from having another couch moved in.

So when he saw her emerge from the major's room in the early morning, his first thought was to wonder if they were going to steal his stool next. As the gears in his head slowly turned, he realized he was probably being unfair to Elizabeth. She wasn't so petty as to steal his stool.

And then all the gears ground to a sudden halt as he realized that Elizabeth was_ leaving_ Sheppard's quarters at_ five-thirty in the morning_.

That sudden shock was enough to deplete his last bit of mental energy. He reached out and slapped his door as Elizabeth turned back, leaning through the open door into Sheppard's room. Rodney staggered across his bedroom and fell flat on his bed, falling asleep to the sound of Elizabeth's laughter.

When he woke from hibernation twelve hours later, he was sure he had dreamed it.

"Good morning!"

Lieutenant Ford set his tray on the table, smiling pleasantly at Rodney and Teyla. Teyla returned the smile, nodding in greeting. McKay opened one eye enough to squint at the younger man.

"What are you so cheerful about?" he asked.

"I was right."

"That's a first," Rodney grumbled, picking up the coffee pot he had monopolized and refilling his mug.

"What are you right about?" Teyla asked.

"I was walking around early this morning," he said, leaning forward and lowering his voice. "I saw Major Sheppard come out of Doctor Weir's quarters!"

"Perhaps he wished to speak with her this morning," Teyla suggested, even as she leaned forward conspiratorially.

"Major Sheppard? At six in the morning?"

"I saw Elizabeth leaving the major's quarters early yesterday morning," McKay remarked.

"And you didn't tell me?" Aiden asked, offended.

Rodney shrugged and drank from his mug. "I thought I dreamt it."

"Mornin', guys."

The all looked over as Sheppard sat down at the head of the table with a tray loaded with food.

"Good morning, major."

"Morning, sir."

"Huh."

Sheppard frowned at McKay. "Did you work all night again McKay?" Rodney's glare was sufficient answer. "Don't do it again tonight. We've got a mission tomorrow morning."

Rodney sighed and picked up his mug again. Sheppard dug into his food eagerly, while Teyla and Aiden shared a small smile.

Rather, Aiden grinned, getting Sheppard's attention. "Am I missing something funny, lieutenant?" he asked.

Ford shook his head. "No sir. I'm just having a good morning."

"Well at least someone is," John replied, nodding toward Rodney, who continued to grumble under his breath.

A hand suddenly reached over and picked up Rodney's coffee pot. He started to grab for it when another pot appeared, refilling his mug. "You know this is decaf, right?" Elizabeth asked as she held up the original pot.

"It is?" Rodney asked. He quickly picked up his mug and took a long, deep drink. He lowered the mug and tilted his head back, eyes closed. After a moment, he let out a long, satisfied sigh. "Yeah. That's the real stuff."

"I'm not sure what's more frightening," Sheppard said. "That you can taste the caffeine in your coffee, or that you're so tired you can't tell the difference between regular and decaf."

"Did you work all night again, Rodney?" Elizabeth asked as she sat down, putting Rodney between her and Sheppard.

"Yes," he admitted.

"Don't do it again tonight," she gently chided. "You have a mission tomorrow."

"Good morning," she added to the others at the table.

"Good morning again," Sheppard replied.

"Again?" Ford asked, grinning.

"Aw hell," John muttered, rubbing a hand over his face. "I knew when I passed you in the corridor this morning that this would happen."

Leaning forward, he fixed Ford with his best 'I'm two pay grades above you' glare. But instead of an explanation, he turned to Rodney. "McKay, I've been meaning to ask you if there's any way to turn the city."

McKay stared blankly. "Turn the city?"

"Yeah. For the last few weeks, when the sun rises it shines straight into my room. Whatever these Ancient windows are made of makes the light shine _everywhere_. I'm not able to sleep after six a.m. I'm sure Elizabeth would appreciate it if I stopped annoying her so early in the morning."

"I told you it's okay, John," Elizabeth said. "I'm an early riser anyway."

Rodney continued to stare as if trying to decipher the language the major was speaking. "Do you have any idea what that would involve? What the power requirements would be, not to mention the difficulty of relocating the anchors that are holding up in place?"

"We're anchored to the ocean floor?"

Rodney's mouth hung open in surprise and irritation. It took a moment for him speak, but he was calm and conciliatory when he did. "I'll tell you what, major. You find me three Zed PMs, and I'll be happy to turn your room away from the sun," he offered.

"It's like that?"

"It's like that."

Sheppard sighed and leaned back.

"Does the sun shine so brightly into your room as well, Doctor Weir?" Teyla asked.

"Not so much. It's not blinding like in Major Sheppard's room."

"So you've been in the major's quarters early in the morning, ma'am?" Ford asked.

Elizabeth examined him, trying to figure out the curious expression he wore. "Lieutenant, if you're suggesting that-"

"I guess its Plan B for me," Sheppard interrupted. "Ford, have all your stuff out of your quarters by 1800."

"Sir?"

"You can have my place if you like. It's not like you'll be sleeping there much, right?"

Aiden looked confused and horrified. Rodney and Elizabeth were just confused. "Why wouldn't he be sleeping there?" McKay asked.

Sheppard grinned at them. "It seems our favorite Marine junior officer was leaving Teyla's quarters early this morning."

"What?" McKay turned toward the other two.

"I was just up early," Ford quickly replied.

Sheppard nodded knowingly and turned to Teyla.

"I do not know what you are talking about," she coolly told him. "Perhaps you merely dreamt it."

"Yeah, maybe," he replied, still smiling. Two can play at this game.

* * *

Author's notes: Just more light silliness. Please, let me know what you think.  
As usual, this was not beta'd, so all mistakes are my own.  



End file.
